


Night at the Aquarium

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck, Bestiality, Bulges and Nooks, Human/Merman hanky panky, M/M, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Drone Season 2015. Darkleer is a human. GHB is a mertroll in heat. I wrote this in about three days while drugged up after getting my wisdom teeth out. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeezedoutofmiracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeezedoutofmiracles/gifts).



There was something about the way the ancient seatroll watched him. Darius Zahhak was admittedly used to the attention from this exhibit in particular. As an elite security guard hired to protect the unbelievably rare and intelligent creatures studied in this aquarium, he had spent many a night under Makara’s watchful eyes. There were other guards, of course, as well as doctors, caretakers, and various workers, and with all of them the seatroll was nothing short of a monster. It would charge at the glass of its tank, massive teeth bared and eyes bloodshot with rage. People knew to keep their distance, except for one man in particular that the creature only watched.

Darius had never been threatened by the seatroll, beast though it was. He never drew too close, but as he passed by on his patrols it simply watched. Its expression was calm as it did so, almost lazy, and Darius, like the other workers in the aquarium, hardly knew what to make of it. If it mattered, he might have put more thought into determining the meaning of the attention; however, it did not interfere with his duties, and those were the top priority. 

However, there was nothing wrong with doing some watching of his own. 

The creature was huge, larger than any human. From the tip of its tail, deep purple markings decorated its body until they faded into the dark gray, almost black of its torso. There, it was vaguely human and altogether alien. It had broad shoulders and human-like muscles from its neck to its abdomen, but the resemblance ended there. Purple gills slashed through its neck and ribcage. Massive horns spiraled from its head, horns that had laid waste to many a glass tank before his habitat was suitably reinforced. Its shaggy mane obscured its eyes and swayed in the current. Most alien, perhaps, were the pale markings on its face, like that of a twisted circus clown. 

It was not the most pleasant creature to be watched by, particularly during night shifts. Fortunately, Darius was not easily frightened by simple worries. He made his rounds through the aquarium, as usual. Armed with only a baton, he did not need anything else to deter those who might bring harm to the precious creatures he guarded. Since there were no intruders within the aquarium, no bones would be broken that night. All was well.

All was well, that is, until he walked past Makara’s tank. The beast was watching, as was expected. There was something in his gaze, however. Not only that; its body language was entirely estranged from his normal habits. It butted its head against the glass, although not with the fury with which he attempted to murder several other humans. The lazy calm was gone from his expression, replaced by a form of hunger. Darius struggled to read marine body language at the best of times (he was a trained fighter, not a biologist), but tonight he was thoroughly stumped.

Since he was a man of duty, he finished his patrol before he gave into his curiosity. He returned Makara’s tank, his baton swinging idly in one hand. “Is something wrong?” he said. He knew not how intelligent the creatures were, and doubted that it would understand. Still, he saw no reason not to address such a noble beast without respect.

“Regardless of your problem, I am afraid I cannot help you,” he said apologetically. “I am not equipped to care for you and your brethren, although if I was able to offer my assistance I would gladly do so.”

Makara pressed its hands flat against the glass, then did the same with its face. It was woefully undignified, and it made Darius snort.

“That is no way to act,” he scolded, although there was no true irritation in his voice. Unafraid, he took a few steps closer to the tank. “I already told you that I cannot help you.”

The mertroll flicked its tail, as if trying to get closer. It let out a low, mournful sound that made the walls shudder. It tugged at the guard’s heartstrings, and he sighed.

“One moment,” he said before turning and walking away. This time, Makara whined and complained, pressing its side against the glass. Darius quickened his pace.

He knew every inch of the aquarium, and so it did not take him long to find the freezer where food for the mertrolls was kept. He gathered up a bucket of fish and headed back to the tank, much to the mertroll’s obvious delight. As Darius climbed up above the tank, Makara followed him. Its horns bumped against the glass, but it did not seem aggressive. Perhaps it was simply hungry. That was easy to fix. The guard opened the tank.

He cried out in surprise as the massive seatroll lunged out of the tank. The human was knocked on his back, with Makara’s great bulk lounging across his stomach and chest. Even with all his unique strength, he could not free himself.

Unfortunately, the mertroll did not seem keen on moving anytime soon. It stuck his head into the bucket and began to eat leisurely, swallowing down the fish one by one. Its tail flicked back and forth, and happy sounds rumbled in its throat.

At least he did not appear to be in danger. That thought was a consolation as Darius sighed in defeat, resting his head on the plastic top of the tank. Makara turned its head, studying the human with what appeared to be amusement in his expression. It did not wait long before returning to its meal.

Finally, the seatroll removed its head from the bucket. Its massive tongue came out to lap the blood from its jaws. It appeared to be purring, and that piqued Darius’s interest. He didn’t know that seatrolls were capable of such a sound.

There were a lot of things he didn’t know. Makara turned to look at him, and Darius was suddenly nervous. He dearly hoped that the ancient mertroll did not think that he was part of the meal. He lifted his hands defensively and once more struggled fruitlessly to remove the creature’s massive body from his own. Makara only purred louder, seeming amused by the attempt. It effortlessly nudged past the human’s hands and began to sloppily lick his face.

Darius made a sound of disgust. Already he was soaked, and now his face was coated with the spit of a gigantic marine mammal. Makara was not deterred. It nuzzled up against the human’s cheek, his throat, down his chest and… Oh. The guard’s eyes flew open as he suddenly felt a massive face buried between his thighs. He jerked up, resting on his elbows and watching in both shock and incredulity as the creature nudged eagerly at his crotch. It remained there for several long moments before dragging itself up once again.

Makara pawed at the human’s chest with an expression akin to confusion. With a curious sound, it pressed its face in between Darius’s legs and nudged a second time, searching for something interesting. The guard made a rather undignified sound, feeling himself stiffen under the creature’s attention. It occured to him that merfolk might not understand the concept of clothes—and why would this one? Makara only ever saw him in the same uniform every day and night. The poor guard decided that it might be simplest for both parties involved if he undressed, and so he did just that.

The seatroll seemed taken aback as the human appeared to peel off his skin, but apparently Darius did not seem hurt. For this reason, Makara dove back in near his crotch, nuzzling and investigating the hardening growth he found there. The man grunted, pressing a hand over his mouth. Oh god he hoped that the seatroll was not looking for more food. Terror made his heart twist in his chest as Makara opened its mouth, but when a long tongue dragged over his cock he cried out in something that was definitely not fear.

Makara looked up, a distinct expression of interest on its face. It seemed that the sounds coming from the human’s mouth were intriguing, to say the least, and it began to make some sounds of its own. Purring and crooning, the seatroll dragged itself up and over the guard’s chest and settled in, resembling something of a lover’s embrace. Darius had gone rather pale, with drops of sweat joining the salt water he had been doused in. His uncomfortable hard-on pressed against the seatroll’s bulk, but it didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite; it twisted, pressing its tail down and against the human’s erection. Darius moaned aloud, and Makara’s fins perked up. Apparently that was what it had been hoping for.

Moving down once more, the mertroll pawed at Darius’s cock. He went still, nervous about the creature’s sharply hooked claws, but it was being surprisingly gentle. The tension eased out of him, and was soon replaced by tingles of pleasure. He breathed deeply, allowing every other exhale to come out as a quiet moan. That seemed to please his companion, who answered with rumbling sounds of its own.

Darius did not realize that he had closed his eyes until the sweet touches stopped. Before he could stop himself, a disappointed murmur escaped his lips. His eyes cracked open; what he saw was something no human, perhaps, had ever witnessed. Makara had rolled over, tilting its head and baring the all the soft parts of its throat and stomach. Its eyes were filled with something that Darius could only describe as honest affection, and it was breathtaking enough that at first he did not notice the deeply flushed violet tendril writhing from the seatroll’s groin.

That was… interesting. Darius was still, waiting in silence for some sign of how to proceed, but he was offered none. There was only the mertroll’s pleading expression and the rumbling croons emitting from its throat. It was… adorable, really, despite the overwhelming sexual implications of this encounter. Darius hesitated, then held out his arms.

The effect was immediate. Makara rolled over and crawled back onto the human. This time Darius wrapped his arms around the creature’s chest and pressed his ear against its throat. The mertroll’s purr rumbled, almost lower than he could hear, and the sound was altogether peaceful and intimate. Makara shifted, bracing its hands against the ground, and suddenly something cool, soft, and wet engulfed the human’s cock. He tipped his head back and gasped. His hips jerked, and Makara seemed to enjoy that. It wriggled happily, its entrance fluttering around the intrusion. 

Its purr grew louder as it rested its chin on the top of Darius’s head. The human found his lips pressed against the creature’s clavicle, and he did the only obvious thing; he nibbled on the surprisingly soft skin he found, and that made Makara coo happily. The mertroll slowly began to move his hips up and down, making both itself and the human groan and cry for more.

The two of them worked lazily toward a joined climax. With a jerk of his hips and a pleased sigh, Darius found himself spilling within the mertroll’s entrance. Makara chirped happily, and when the human looked up he saw massive fangs bared in a strangely human-like smile. The human, although bewildered and a bit dazed, responded with a smile of his own.

Makara proceeded to fall asleep with the poor man trapped beneath him, and after several minutes of struggling, Darius realized that he might be stuck for the night.


End file.
